Scoobypedia:Manual of style
Please add this page to your watch list to receive updates/changes. This page is for the agreed styles/formats; pages need to be consistent, clear and easy to follow. Navigation Template:Navigation bar to be used at the bottom of all article pages using Article policies The following are generally accepted practice which generally apply, as does common sense and intention of the wiki. *No original research *Neutral point of view *Verifiability *Rules v wiki goals References (explained) Hyper Links CAN be used for inside this or other wikis, DO NOT use to misdirect people to other sites. Info Boxs Title As you can see the Page name (Title) is inserted automatically at the top. Box Color The color of box will need adjusting in three places using the codes as exampled F or f and Zero (actors need the color:#ffffff removed to default to black. Image Change the image according to character or location. Details Add or subtract depending on information required. No blank spaces (remove code if necessary). Code To obtain the code for the info box, edit this page then copy the code and paste into the relevant page. Locations Change titles accordingly (Not default page) Characters Mystery Inc. (Scooby and the gang) One quote only *Character box: Detailed with physical appearance (age, color of eyes and hair etc), *History: Background in general, Born, education and traits *Personality: Habits etc. *Episodes: Series and title followed by description of their part. *Usual Expressions: Zoinks! and Jinkies! *Trivia: Behind the scenes and things that are said by writers, producers etc Other characters one quote only - not - If it wasn't for those meddling kids! *Character box: (as above), include appearances (series and title) include *History *Personality *Episode/s: series and title with narrative of their part. *Trivia: as above Monsters *Character box: (as above), include appearances and real character eg Ape Man - Carl *Description: Costume/real, color, etc *Episode/s and narrative of their part. *Trivia: as above Towns, cities places in general *Location Info box: to include the monster/ghost Episode's *Appearances (episodes) *Description: Physical, and history *Situation: Problem and who/what is causing it etc *Trivia: as above Episodes Info box colors, See What A Night For A Knight Info box Insert the Info box code, use colors; Background,#ADFF2F; Text #000000 *Change image to Episode image *Change caption *Edit in the details *leave blanks, not ? if unknown Add the following Synopsis Objective narration Plot Detailed description Trivia What is not revealed on screen Goofs Errors on screen Gallery Use gallery code and insert 4 pics list 4 Images files here ' Animated Films Info box Color Blue violet - copy from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, eventually this will be a template General introduction of title, format, genre, distribution Synopsis One or two lines of description, a teaser. Plot ''' Objective Narration '''Cast main List from IMDb Music Nominations Trivia What did not happen on film Goofs Loss of continuity etc Gallery Insert 8 images only Computer Games Comics As of november 11th 2009 there are 150 issues of the scooby-doo comic book published by dc comics.